It is advantageously known to pack a single absorbent article of the kind referred to as in a packing wrapper. In this way, small, handy packs are obtained, which can easily and conveniently be kept in a handbag or in a pocket and from which an article can be removed when necessary. Such individual packs ensure that the article is protected against soiling and crumpling until use and are therefore greatly appreciated by users. With suitable design of the packing wrappers, these can also serve as wrappers for used articles, which can thus be disposed of in a hygienic and aesthetically acceptable way.
The most common type of material used as packing wrappers for absorbent articles of the kind described is thin coloured plastic films, which are normally tightened relatively firmly around the absorbent article located inside the packing wrapper.
When a user changes the used absorbent article for a new fresh absorbent article, the user normally wants to clean the genital area from any bodily fluids remaining in that area after removal of the used absorbent article. Furthermore, the user may also want to clean a sitting surface or the like before sitting down. In both cases the user then uses a cleaning means such as a napkin or a piece of paper for the cleaning. A problem occurs when such a cleaning means cannot be obtained because the environment does not supply the cleaning means and the user has forgotten to bring a cleaning means. The new absorbent article then has to be put in place without the genital area having been cleaned and the user may have to stand up instead of sitting down.
A need therefore remains for an improved handling during change of an absorbent article where the above problem is removed.